


Leaving Trails

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Baths were all well and good, but their aftermath could be troublesome.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Leaving Trails

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Alex_Quine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_quine), who left a comment to my drabble [Eight For, One Against](http://ribby.livejournal.com/85357.html#cutid1) on leaving a scent-trail from all the soaps, and scents for each member of the Fellowship--her list is at the end of the ficlet, if you're curious. And the line about where Boromir got his scent and Gimli's reaction belongs to her as well; it seemed too fun not to use!

After a long lie in the sun to dry, the clean, better-smelling, and much happier Fellowship set out again. Even Aragorn had to admit he felt better--once he got over the indignity of being forcibly held down and *scrubbed*, for Eru's sake!--and his sense of smell was at top form again.

He inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents of the land around them-grass and cedar, moss and damp turf. Pippin darted past him, and he smelled...strawberries?

Turning to face the Fellowship, Aragorn inhaled deeply again. Oatmeal (must be Sam), a hint of tangy buttermilk that could be Frodo, tobacco (Merry, definitely), some sort of musk and spice (Gimli, strongly enough to have _**bathed**_ in it), wood and grass and spices (had to be Legolas). And once more, cardamom and musky scent and a hint of leather--Gandalf.

He sniffed loudly, perturbed. "Oh good _grief_ , if I can smell you all from ten feet away, every Orc can too. What did I say about scents? We can't afford to leave a trail!"

That statement was punctuated with a mighty sneeze. "All right, who's wearing Brut... that makes me sneeze!"

Boromir sheepishly grinned. "It was part of a gift set, seemed a shame to waste it. Besides, Faramir gave it to me." Aragorn muttered something about Faramir's taste, but not loudly enough for Boromir to hear.

Gimli muttered, "Ah, good thing I didn't drink it then, I've never been a Brut man."

Legolas, put out at the implied criticism of his fashion sense, retorted, "And what about you, Aragorn? That pink bottle surely contained _something_."

Aragorn grinned. "You'll notice I don't smell of anything. And the midges are avoiding me. Not to mention, the Orcs are allergic to that particular bath soap. But hurry, we must rid ourselves of the scents, before they pick up our trail. And this time, _**no scent**_."

"Baths _again_?" Pippin moaned.

"Dammit, my hair just dried," Legolas and Gimli grumbled almost in unison.

Gandalf and the rest of the hobbits sighed and headed for the nearest stream.

Boromir simply grinned and offered to scrub Aragorn's back... as long as Aragorn returned the favor. Aragorn smirked. He'd make sure the only scent left on Boromir was his.

Alex's suggestions:

Frodo and Sam: oatmeal and buttermilk  
Pippin: strawberry (jam)  
Merry: raw tobacco (all from the Body Shop)  
Gimli: Old Spice  
Legolas: something by Floris  
Boromir: sadly, Brut - it came in a gift set, seemed a shame to waste it. Gimli considered drinking it.  
Gandalf: Hermes  
Aragorn: Avon's Skin So Soft (the SAS use it to keep midges away).


End file.
